


"Lego House"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious, Song fic, fight, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I loved you better, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lego House"

"You weren't supposed to be there," Derek growls.

"I saved your fucking life again, asshole," Stiles replies with a glare.

"You almost died."

"But I didn't. And neither did you. Still haven't heard a thank you," Stiles exclaims.

Derek moves around the table to grab his arm.

"I told you to stay here."

"You aren't my alpha," Stiles yanks his arm away. "You can't tell me what to do."

Derek glares at him, eyes flashing red for a moment before looks away, glaring at the floor.

"Why is it you think I'm the fragile incapable human?" Stiles asks, waving his arms around in frustration. "I've saved your life enough times that you should trust me by now."

"I don't-"

"You don't know what the fuck you're doing, you're right," Stiles cuts him off. Derek looks up at him with a frustrated frown. "You don't know what you're doing and I've been helping more than you'd ever care to admit."

"You shouldn't be," Derek growls.

"You don't want me around, I get it. But don't act like I'm not helpful. I might be the fragile human, but I'm obviously the brains of this pack."

"You aren't even a part of this pack," Derek mutters.

"Excuse me?" Stiles exclaims.

Derek doesn't respond, walking over to sit down on the couch, crossing his arms.

"I think saving the alpha should give me some options on the whole 'being a part of this pack' thing, don't you think?"

Derek continues to stare at the floor as Stiles continues.

"You make sure to keep me out of everything you possibly can, okay, I get it. You hate me. Out of sight, out of mind, right? Who cares about the stupid human. Who cares about that guy who keeps saving our asses. Who cares that he's in love with you. Who cares that he's the only one who actually does any freaking research before attacking. Who fucking cares, right?" Stiles is pacing back and forth, gesturing wildly as he rants. "The pitiful-"

"You love me?"

"What?!" Stiles asks, turning to glare at him.

Derek stares at him for a moment, trying to figure him out. "You just said that you're in love with me," he replies, slowly enunciating every word.

Stiles flushes slightly before turning away from him. "No, I didn't. That's ridiculous."

Derek stands from the couch to walk over to him. "I heard you, Stiles," he insists.

"Yes, fine, another thing for you to hate me for. It's fine. I know its not mutual, just ignore it like you ignore me so well."

"Stiles-" Derek reaches out to touch Stiles's shoulder.

"No, Derek," Stiles shrugs him away. "You don't love me, I know you don't, don't make this anymore humiliating."

"But-" Derek pauses as he sees fresh tears coming into Stiles's eyes. His eyes flash red for a moment and Stiles immediately backs away, turning to take off out the door of the loft. "You love me?" he asks again.

"Oh my god, Derek, yes. I love you, you don't love me."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. And if you did, you clearly don't love me nearly the same way that I love you, okay?" Stiles shakes his head. "There's like bro-love and then there's risk-your-life-for-each-other-love and it's fine, you love me like a bro. You think I'm annoying."

"You are annoying." Derek smirks.

"I'm like the annoying little kid brother. Bro-love to you." Stiles continues, ignoring Derek's smirk.

"I definitely don't think of you as a brother, Stiles," Derek assures him.

"I showed up last night because I couldn't let you die, okay? That's why I showed up. I didn't want Scott to die either, but you were the one in real danger and I can't handle that, okay?"

"Because you love me."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Yes."

"You don't understand."

"That I love you?" Stiles exclaims. "Dude, I think I know my own feelings."

"No, you don't understand what happened last night," Derek replies.

"I came in and saved you from some psycho that was trying to kill you. What else is there to understand?"

"You weren't supposed to be there-"

"Yeah, we've covered that," Stiles cuts him off with a death glare.

"No," Derek reaches out to grab Stiles's shoulder. "You weren't supposed to be in danger. I told you to stay here because I can't handle you dying."

Stiles stares at him, confused.

"You are fragile. You are human. You break easily. I don't want you put in a position where you would be so easily disposed of by a psycho hunter, okay?"

"You were protecting me?"

"Yeah, don't tell me you love me more, asshole," Derek replies, trying to bite back the smirk threatening to cross his face.

"I kept you from drowning in a swimming pool for hours, dude, hours. Who loves who more here?" Stiles glares back, but his eyes are lighting up with the banter.

"That hunter had figured out that he could use you against me," Derek tells him. "He figured out that you were the way to get to me. You couldn't be anywhere near him or he was going to hurt you in order to hurt me."

Stiles squints at him. "Seriously?"

Derek decides that words have run their course as he pulls Stiles into a kiss.

"I love you more," Derek mutters against his lips between kisses.

"You wish, asshole," Stiles replies, lightly biting his lip in retaliation.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Ed Sheeran song, of course. I think this is my favorite in the + series that I've written so far. Next will be "You Need Me, I Don't Need You" which I will post tomorrow.
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
